Last Time Around
by DreamsShouldBeFollowed
Summary: Song Fic. Nate and Caitlyn meet again. But Nate doesn't recognise her. Will Caitlyn remember the last time around? Naitlyn, Smitchie and Slight Kenielle :


**This is my first ever fanfiction. So cut me some slack aha. Here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song. Or the Jonas Brothers. Or Camp Rock. Or Demi Lovato. Or Selena Gomez...Do you think i'd even _be_ here if I did ;)**

**Nate Black : Nick Jonas**

**Shane Grey : Joe Jonas**

**Jason White : Kevin Jonas**

**Mitchie Torres : Demi Lovato**

**Caitlyn Gellar : Selena Gomez**

**

* * *

****Last Time Around**

_**Walk in the room i'm a man on a mission.**_

It was a saturday night and Shane and Jason had dragged me out to a club somewhere in LA. The music was blaring, the lights flashing in every direction and people were dancing everywhere and anywhere. I promised the guys i would have a good time so that's what i'm going to do. I had no idea where they were, as soon as we stepped through the door they had disappeared. Then i spotted Shane in the corner making out with some girl, typical Shane, We'd only been here like 5 minutes. And through the dancing people i noticed Jason, smooth talking some red head who had her hands all over him. Well, we are Connect 3 after all. What girls wouldn't be all over us? Being famous does have it's perks. Okay, if the guys are doing it why shouldn't I? I'm a man on a mission.

_**You're standing there and I feel that connection.**_

Then i see a girl standing at the bar with her friend. She's beautiful. Long dark brown hair, beautiful big eyes, perfectly shaped lips and great body. She notices that i'm staring at her and smirks and whispers something to her friend causing her to turn around and look at me, her friend giggles and says something back to the girl. I look into her eyes and i feel a connection, as if i already met her before...

_**I break the ice and I ask what your name is, then i recall that we already did this, somehow i missed it.**_

Obviously, she wouldn't make a move so i decided i would. I walked up to her with a small smile planted on my face, she still had that little smirk on her face as she noticed me approaching her. "Hey." I said casually, leaning against the bar.

"Hi." She replied sweetly. Her voice was cute, it was like honey. It was weird, she wasn't nervous or shaky like girls usually are when i speak to them, she sounded casual like she'd known me for ages.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Caitlyn..." She laughed. Then suddenly recognision hit me. How did i miss this?

"Caitlyn? Caitlyn Gellar?" She nodded biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. "M-My Caitlyn?" I stuttered.

"Well, not _your _Caitlyn anymore, but, yeah it's me." She said the last part in a sing song voice. She burst out into laughter, probably at my facial expression. My mouth was popped open into an 'O' and i looked dumbstruck. Wow, she had changed so much! She wasn't so...little anymore. She has much longer hair, her face had matured and she was really beautiful. Then i realised her friend was still standing next to her after i'd been knocked out of my trance. She had a golden honey coloured kind of hair, the biggest smile i'd ever seen and she was just as pretty as Caitlyn. Then i did a double take.

"Mitchie!" My face slipped back into it's shocked expression again.

"Uh, Yeah!" Then she broke into a fit of giggles with Caitlyn. Yep. That was definately Mitchie, her laugh was as loud as ever. Oh just wait until Joe sees her! Is _he_ gonna be surprised. Mitchie looked so much prettier and grown up now. "So, uh, is Joe here with you?" She asked.

"Oh yeah he's just-" Speak of the devil.

"Hey Bro, who are these two pretty ladies?" Shane said with a smirk eyeing them both.

" Oh hey, Shane! You remember Mitchie and Caitlyn?" Shane's eyes widened in realisation. His eyes flickered to Mitchie, his eyes following every part of her face. I looked at the girls, they seemed to be trying to hold in their laughter more than ever at this point.

"Wow!" Shane exclaimed. "You guys look so...different! Wow. How long has it been?"

"About...a year i'd say?" Mitchie answered, looking at Caitlyn.

"Yeah, a year" Caitlyn a smile in my direction. We both stared at eachother for a long time before we were broke out of our trance.

"NO WAY!" Jason bounced in between us all. "Mitchie, Caitlyn! GUYS!" He turned to look at me and Shane, "It's Mitchie _and_ Caitlyn!" The girls both broke out into fits of laughter. I love how Jason can remember them, but me and Joe can't even remember our ex-girlfriends.

"Hey Jason!" They said in unison. Suddenly they were both wrapped up into a rib crushing hug by the 22 year old. "Jason put us down!" They squealed.

"I've missed you guys!" He shouted over the music, "Man, you should've seen these guys after you left! They were so depre-"

"Okay Jason you can shut up now!" Shane interupted, his first time talking in what seemed like forever. There was a silence.

"So, Caitlyn...Wanna dance?" I asked, rather shyly i must say. She looked shocked at my question, i never really liked dancing much when we were together.

"Um, sure!" She replied happily. I broke out into a grin as she took my hand and led me onto the dance floor.

_**Keep on moving like you did last summer when the grass was greener and your hair was longer, if you, become familiar with another in town don't forget about fun that we had last time around.**_

We moved around to the beat of the music laughing and joking with eachother. This was nice, i forgot about how fun Caitlyn was, i've missed it. It reminded me of last summer when we went to a club just like this, as a couple. But this time her hair was so much longer than it had been last summer when her hair was in a short do.

"So, what are you doing in LA?" I shouted over the music.

"I've just come to see a friend, you remember Taylor, right?" She yelled back. My mind began to think.

"Which Taylor do you mean...? Swift or...Lautner?" I asked reluctantly.

"Lautner!" She shouted over the noise.

"Oh." Was all i said. "So have you become 'familiar' with him again?" Caitlyn looked at me sternly.

"Nate, don't start this again, you know what happ-"

"I wasn't!" I laughed innocently. "Sorry. Sorry, i won't bring it up again." I apologised. She laughed at my antics. I looked back to the others and saw Jason give me a wink and Shane and Mitchie laughing together which was nice, they didn't really break up on great terms. The music began to come to an end so we both made our way back to the others, my arm draped over her shoulder, we both knew it was friendly.

"Nice moves, Nate." Joe joked at me, winking in the process. I glared at him playfully.

"Nate, Caitlyn. We're all going across the road to that little coffee shop to catch up, you coming with?" Jason asked us both.

"Um, yeah we'll be there in a minute, Kev." I answered, i wanted to catch up with Caitlyn a little bit. She looked a bit surprised, but didn't question it.

"Okay, dude see you in a minute." He winked again, could he _be_more obvious? Shane and Mitchie waved us a quick goodbye before returning back to their conversation.

_**You walk around with a new man, new plan.**_

We both turned our attention back to eachother, we looked at eachother for a while, Caitlyn smiled making me smile back.

"I've missed you." I told her, it was true. She looked at me and her eyebrows knitted together, then it softened into a small smile.

"I've missed you too, Nate." She eventually replied. I looked into her eyes and found myself leaning towards her lips. She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes, which was a good sign. Then she...scrunched up her face? "Nate." She breathed. "I can't. I-"

"No i'm sorry, Caitlyn. I shouldn't have done that."

"Nate, no it's not your fault. I-"

"No no, it _is_ my fault I shoul-"

"Nate! Stop. I actually need to tell you something. I have-" She was then interupted by a certain familiar face.

"Hey, sweetie." He said to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her cheek, jealousy that i didn't know i had in me started to rise up. Caitlyn looked at me sympathetically.

"Nate, you remember Taylor, right?...My boyfriend." Boy, did i feel stupid.

"Uh, yeah. Hey." I said rather coldly. Colder than i intended actually.

"Sup." He replied, a lot nicer than my hello.

"Um, yeah i've moved back to LA now, Nate. Taylor and I have plans to move in together." Oh, so they have 'plans' now do they?

"Cait, you ready to go?" Taylor spoke up.

"Yeah, sure. I'll, uh, see you around sometime, Nate." It was more a dismissal than a 'oh i'll call you soon and we'll catch up over a cup of coffee.' I nodded and etched a smile onto my face.

"Bye." I said, and with that i watched as she walked away with her...boyfriend. I made a face at the thought.

_**You think it's over but i'm just getting started.**_

Well, she can't get rid of me that easily. I realised tonight that I still have feelings for Caitlyn, we have that connection that can't be cut. She might think it's all over, but to me it isn't. I know she still has feelings for me, and i'm about to prove it. This is me just getting started.

I walked out of the club, recieving the usual stares as I passed by, and looked across the street to see Jason, Shane and Mitchie sitting in Starbucks drinking coffee, laughing and joking. I was interupted by a few flashes and shouting of my name. Nothing out of the ordinary. I hated the papparazzi, however, i was never the kind of person to be rude. "How are you?" i asked politely whilst walking across the road. Some replied with,

"Good, how are you?" and some replied with stupid things like; "Is it true you've lost your virginity to Ronnie?" or "Did Ronnie leave you for Will?". I just dismissed those ones.

"I'm very well" I replied. As i reached the coffee shop, i turned slightly to the papparazzi and gave the peace sign, "God bless you." And with that i turned and entered the shop. I let out a big breath as i walked up to the table that the guys were sitting at. "Hey guys, what up?" I said as i took a seat next to Jason.

"Well, Jason's been staring at that brunette in the corner now for almost..." Mitchie paused as she looked at her watch, " 9 minutes, Would you say, Shane?"

"Yeah, i would say so, Mitchie. Dude, just go ask her out. The worst she could do is turn you down." Shane persuaded him.

"Exactly. And that is what I don't wanna happen." Jason came back.

"Oh my Gosh, man just do it!" Shane exclaimed.

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

"DO IT!"

"You do it!"

"Why do i wanna do it! You're the one who likes her!"

"...I don't...know. I know! Why don't you ask her out for me?" Jason asked excitedly. That's when i interfered.

"Jason, just think. You are Jason White. Rockstar. She'd be crazy not to like you! Just go ask her out." I told him. He started to think, we all held in our laughter.

"Okay. Okay i'm gonna do it! I can do this!" He said enthusiastically. He jumped up from the table and began to walk towards the girl, then spun around suddenly deciding whether or not he should come back. We all waved him away, pointing to the brunette and mouthing "Go!" to him. He seemed to pluck up the courage and started speaking to the girl, it seemed to be going pretty well so far because Jason sat in the seat across from her and they began conversing.

We turned our attention back to eachother and i began to wonder why Mitchie was still here without Caitlyn. "Mitchie, how come you're not with Caitlyn? And her...boyfriend." I managed to choke out the last word.

"Oh, Shane and Jason said i could stay at your guys place tonight. Just be like old times!" She laughed. "So, uh, did you see Taylor?"

"Yes, i did. To even _see_ Caitlyn tonight was great! And to find out that she has a boyfriend, was...magical."

"You sound bummed." Shane interupted. "Sounds like _someone_still has a little crush." Shane teased. I glared at him playfully.

"It _was_ nice to see Caitlyn again, and after what happened with Ronnie I realised that i need someone like Cait in my life again. Some fun."

"Dude, i thought you were over, Ronn? And it wasn't like you ended on bad terms." Shane said.

"Yeah and Nate, i know you had a thing with Caitlyn but you've always been in love with Ronnie-"

"Have not!" I added quickly. Mitchie gave me a stern look.

"What i'm trying to say, Nate, is that Caitlyn is my best friend and after what happened last time i don't know if it's a good idea that you go after Cait again. I mean, you and Caitlyn broke up because you still hadn't gotten over Ronnie, and to be honest it still seems like you have a thing for her. And don't give me that look Nate, you can't say that you don't. You sang 'Before The Storm' at your last concert." Mitchie was right.

"Okay maybe i do have a little thing for her st-"

"Exactly. My advice, Nate, is not to do this. It isn't fun comforting your broken hearted friend after a break up." She quickly looked at Shane. She probably was refering to herself on that part. "Caitlyn's happy now, _Taylor _makes her happy. Just think about it, kay?" Wow, she was deep. I looked towards Shane and i saw him looking at Mitchie, quite lovingly if i was being honest, and i caught him checking her out from the neck below a few times. I coughed to spare him the humiliation. He broke out of his trance and smiled thankfully at me.

"Thanks, Mitch." I told her gratefully. She smiled at me and it made me realise what a good person Mitchie was. We were interupted by Jason sitting down with a goofy smile planted on his face.

"You alright, bro? What happened?" Shane asked.

"Well, her name is Danielle Deleasa, she's a hairdresser. She has a voice like heaven and she gave me her number." He said holding up his hand with a number written on his palm. We all clapped humourously and cheered for him.

"See Jas, we knew you could do it!" Mitchie cheered. He laughed at our excitement for his 'achievement'.

"So, you guys ready to leave?" Shane asked. We all agreed and left our table leaving a tip. "Okay, shades on guys." We all put on our ray bans, left the shop and headed for the car. Big Man came towards us as the papparazzi started bombarding us with questions and cameras. Word must've spread that we were here because there were quite a few girls here too. They came up to us asking for pictures and autographs which we happily agreed to, we were always grateful to our fans.

Once we had taken a few photos and signed a few autographs we thanked everyone and headed to the car, but had the papparazzi tailing us and asking questions like "Are you and Mitchie back together, Shane?" blah blah blah. The usual. We got in the car as Oliver, aka Big Man, fought them off

"Wow. They were extra excited tonight, i hate papparazzi" Mitchie whined.

"Don't we all, Mitchie." Kevin sighed, "Don't we all."

_**I tried to call, but you dont ever answer. I'd let you go but you're all that i'm after, don't you remember.**_

Once we got to the house i said goodnight to everyone and went up to my room. I took out my phone and checked if i had any messages or missed calls. Zilch. Zippo. Nada. I scrolled through my contacts and came to Caitlyn's name. I stared at it for a while before thinking, surely it wouldn't hurt if i just gave her a quick call...just to say hello? I pressed the call button and waited whilst it rang.

"Hello...?" Caitlyn's voice echoed through the phone.

"Hey...Caitlyn it's me. Nate. I was ju-"

"PSYCH!...Sorry i can't come to the phone right now, you know what to do." Damn. I always fall for that, even now. Maybe, she's busy or something. I'll try again tomorrow.

When morning came, i realised that i had fallen asleep in the clothes i had worn the night before. I grabbed my phone and checked to see if Caitlyn had tried to call me back, but yet again, nothing. I tried calling her again but all i got was her machine. I sighed and breathed out heavily, was she ignoring me? I tried once more but there was no answer. I should just let it go, Mitchie said it was a good idea to leave her alone...I _would _let her go, but she's all that i'm after, she's the only one i want. Just Caitlyn. I took my phone out again and flicked through my contacts until i got to Caitlyn's name. If she wouldn't answer my calls i would text her to make sure she doesn't forget about me;

_**"Keep on moving like you did last summer when the grass was greener and your hair was longer, if you, become familiar with another in town, don't forget about the fun that we had..."**_

With that I hit the send button. I walked downstairs to find everyone downstairs eating breakfast, Shane had his arm around Mitchie and they seemed quite cuddly. I'm not gonna even bother asking what's going on there. "Morning!" everyone chorused.

"Morning!" I said happily. Mitchie looked at me with a slight smirk, uh oh. Then she mouthed to me "I know." Damn. Caitlyn must've text her or something telling her that i'd tried ringing her. I wonder if Mitchie knew i'd text Caitlyn? Then i felt my phone buzzing in my pocket making me jump in the process. I heard Mitchie giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" Shane asked Mitchie. She looked at me from the corner of her eye as i opened the text. It read;

_**"...Last time around ;)"**_

"Oh nothing..." Mitchie giggled. She then looked in my direction and winked. Yep. She definately knew. A huge grin spread across my face and i chuckled to myself.

I don't think i need to worry about Caitlyn forgetting last summer. She'll definately remember.

_**So keep on moving like you did last summer when the grass was greeener and your hair was longer, if you, become familiar with another in town, don't forget about the fun that we had, last time around.**_

_**

* * *

**_

******Soooo, Whatcha think? Hate it? Love it? R&R! :)**

**_JonasEqualsLove aka Danielle! xo_**


End file.
